


L Words

by MsSir



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen, it's done in it's incompleteness, word contemplation turned ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSir/pseuds/MsSir
Summary: Miranda knows what love and lust look like; has had both, in various degrees, pointed at her daily.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	L Words

Miranda knows what love and lust look like; has had both, in various degrees, pointed at her daily. She knows the feel of hate and worship and envy (even when people try to hide them) because they are just versions of lust; they are different mixtures of loveless opinions. She knows people well enough to name the emotions the owner can't—and even so, she's tried to relabel one as another enough times to be burned.

In the last thirty years, Miranda has had countless combinations of love and lust directed her way and she's dealt with (or rightly ignored) all of them. But a lifetime of practice wouldn't have prepared her for the genuine mixture Andrea Sachs presents every time she looks at Miranda.

Miranda noticed the lust first. Maybe it was there first or maybe she's so accustomed to other's desires, making it easier to pinpoint. Either way, it made sense. Miranda knew she wasn't perfect, but she didn't have to be; she had beauty that she worked to heighten and maintain that. She also knew she'd been caught a few times by Andrea, her quieter desire seen peeking through her bored facade. There was no wonder or surprise as Andrea's desire grew. No. Lust was understandable. It was the love that confused Miranda to the point of questioning the skills she worked so hard to hone. 

For a while, Miranda thought Andrea might be the exception; that she was so confused about her thoughts and feelings that Miranda was misreading her. How could Andrea love someone she hardly knew? Especially when that someone was her boss, someone who actively earned the title "Devil in Prada?" When that someone was a woman Andrea wasn't even sure she liked as a person?

But the confirmation came, again and again; each time Miranda would chastise, correct, or quietly compliment.

Even as Andrea met Miranda's eye over the street; even as anger and confusion pushed her to destroy company property; even as she smirked in counterfeit triumph; Miranda could see the pain of that love and lust directed at her.


End file.
